Kingdom Hearts Anime Style?
by Edward's Sweetheart
Summary: Sora, Donald, and Goofy go into a door, waile following Sephiroth, and end up being in an anime world. Full summary inside! X-over with: Inuyasha, FMA, Black Cat, Bleach, and Possably Naruto later! R and R!
1. Inuyasha

Kingdom Hearts…Anime Style?

Sora, Donald, and Goofy go into a door, wale following Sephiroth, and end up being in an anime world. First up are Inuyasha and the gang. They are still looking for the jewel shards, and guess who has one? Sephiroth. Then they find them selves in the world of Fullmetal Alchemist. And guess who has the philosopher's stone? Why none other then Pride. Oh joy. Then they find them selves in the World of Black cat. And apparently they look like some thieves that are worth A LOT of money. And unfortunately, Train and Sven are trying to catch them. As well as all the other sweepers…Doesn't this sound fun!?

Please Read and Reply!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will say this now…I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Inuyasha, FMA, or Black Cat…no matter how much I want to! Lol!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

The start of World One, Inuyasha

Sora was blown back after Sephiroth used his mentor move. Sephiroth walked forward, holding out his hand. "The Key Blade…now." He said quietly, and coldly.

Sora sat up slightly and said stubbornly, "No way in hell."

Just then, Donald used the spell 'cure' and Sora jumped right up off the ground. But Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen.

He looked around, searching for a door of some sort that Sephiroth could have used to get out of here. He saw it. "Come on Goofy and Donald! He's getting away!" Sora Cried.

They ran to the door just in time. It closed right after they jumped in.

"That was close." Donald quacked. He let out a sigh as well, and fell to the floor.

"Gwarsh Donald. You can't be that tiered." Goofy chuckled.

" CAN'T BE TIERED!? THAT OLD GUY ALMOST CUT ME IN HALF WALE YOU HID IN A CORNER!" Donald yelled letting out his hot-headedness as he was jumping up and down.

Sora looked around where they were standing in an emerald green field scattered with some small yellow flowers. There was also a well up a head. "Uh… Guys?"

"Why are you calling him old?" Goofy asked looking confused.

"BECAUSE OF HIS WHITE HAIR STUPID!" Donald yelled getting louder.

"Guys?"

"It's silver hair. And that's his natural color." Goofy said with a stupid grin on his face.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Donald totally lost his temper and started kicking at the ground, and sending some of the small flowers flying.

"GUYS!" Sora yelled louder than Donald was. And that was pretty loud.

Donald stopped immediately and Goofy just turned, since he wasn't even yelling. "What Sora?" he asked.

"Look at where we are." Donald and Goofy now took the time to look at the lush green field all around them.

Just then, a bright blue light flashed from the well. "What was that?" asked Goofy. They all ran over to the well.

Before they got there, a girl with Raven black hair, and a uniform of green, white and a red tie climbed out of the well. She had a HUGE yellow bag on her back as well. "Inuyasha?!" she yelled.

She turned her head to look for him and saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy, standing there like a bunch of Idiots.

"Ummmmm." She started, then a man with silver-white hair wearing a red komono jumped out of the trees and landed between the girl and the bunch of idiots.

"Stay back Kagome!" the man yelled. Now that Sora got a good look at him, he had dog ears too.

The man pulled out a huge sward and set it in front of him, about an inch off the ground. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I will make more of the story as soon as I can, and I promise the next chapter will be a lot better! I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short. In the mean time, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2

Introductions

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said, who the hell are you?!" The man in the red komono yelled. Sora looked in amazement at the huge sward. His eyes grew wide as he smiled that goofy one toothed grin.

"Awesome sward!" the keyblade appeared after a flash by his hand. "Wanna trade?" he kept smiling.

The man was getting very annoyed. "Answer my question!" he yelled, anger making his temples throb.

"Oh. You asked me something? Can you say it again?" he asked looking totally clueless.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The man yelled, picking up the sward and getting ready to strike down.

"Oh! Is that all? I'm Sora! And this is Donald, and Goofy!" He pointed to each of them in turn.

"Inuyasha, put away the tetsiga!" The girl called to the man. "Fine!" The man called Inuyasha picked up the sward in one hand and put it back into the scabbard.

"So, your name is Inuyasha?" Sora asked looking at the dog ears. Inuyasha looked at Sora with annoyance I his eyes. "Yes." He forced back his annoyance.

Goofy stared at the dog ears as well as Donald. Inuyasha turned to them. "WHAT?!" he brought up his fist. "Is there something on my face?"

"No. On your head!" Goofy chucked. Inuyasha started to walk over to them. "Stop staring at my ears!" he yelled, taking out his sward, tetsiga. "Inuyasha! SIT!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the field of soft, emerald green grass. He picked up his face, which was now covered in mud and yelled, "Whacha do that for Kagome?!"

The young girl named Kagome strolled over to Inuyasha, ands on her hips. "Sit." She said again. Inuyasha went about another inch into the ground.

"I'm Sorry for Inuyasha's behavior. I'm Kagome." She held out her hand to Sora, then Donald, then Goofy. "We were about to head over to Kaede's village. Wanna come?" she offered.

Sora looked at Donald and Goofy, who looked back at him. "Uh, Who is Keade?" Sora asked.

"Oh! You don't know her?" Kagome looked at them like if they were crazy. "She is an old lady that is a priestess. She is also very wise."

"Oh. Sorry, were not from…uh…around here." He put his hand behind his head and chuckled nervously.

"That's ok! I'm not really either." She smiled. They started walking to the village. "Come on Inuyasha! Quit lying around!" Kagome called. Inuyasha looked up with big, irritated eyes, his temple throbbing.

At the village

"Keade! Sango! Miroku! Shippo! Kirara! Were back! And we have guests!" Kagome skipped happily over to the hut. A Young child came running out.

"Kagome!" he yelled and jumped up into her arms. "Hello Shippo!" she laughed. A young, muscular woman came out. She had long, brunette hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Welcome back Kagome!" She called. "Hello Sango! How have you been?" Kagome put the child down, and walked over to her.

A Man in a purple robe came out of the hut and smiled at Kagome. "Hello Kagome! Long time no see!" He chuckled, as he rubbed his hand on her butt.

Sango smacked him before Kagome could. "Nice to see you too Miroku." She said blandly. A Small cat with two tails came padding out.

"Mrrow!" it squeaked. "Oh, hi Kirara!" Kagome patted her on the head. Kagome turned to Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Everyone, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy." She pointed to each one in turn.

"Hello!" they said in unison.

"Hi!" Sora smiled. Kagome turned to Keade, who just came out of the hut. She was very old, but looked wise like Kagome had said. "Hi Keade!"

"Hello child! Dinner is ready, for any who want it." She smiled. Sora let out a gasp. "FOOD!" He yelled and ran into the hut, leavening a trail of dist behind him.

"Just like him" Donald sighed.

Later

"Ah! That was good stew!" Sora exclaimed after his tenth bowl.

"I'm glad you liked it. I don't have anymore though." Keade said staring at the ten empty bowls.

"That's ok! I'm full!" He padded his belly that was protruding from his pants. "That's a first." Goofy chuckled putting his bowl down. "Do ya want me to healp you Keade?" Goofy asked.

"That would be great! Thank you Goofy!" Keade stood up and gathered the bowls. Goofy did the same, and they walked carefully out side so that they didn't trip, and walked down to the river to clean the bowls.

"Inuyasha, now that Kagome is back, we can continue the search for the sacred Jewel shards." Miroku said sternly. "What? Already? But we have guests!" Shippo exclaimed, pointing at Sora and Donald.

"Um, excuse me, but what is the 'sacred jewel shards'?" Sora asked, looking stupid as usual.

"The sacred jewel shards are shards of a jewel that broke. The Jewel is a thing that can give you total power. A shard can give the weakest demon tons of power, and we are trying to collect them all before a demon named Naraku gets them all and turns it all evil and uses it to destroy everything." Sango explained.

"Oh, so one tiny shard can grant you power. That sounds like something that Sephiroth would want." Sora thought out loud.

Who is this Sephiroth person?" asked Inuyasha.

"He is a man wanting power. He is the evil half of a guy named Cloud. He will do ANYTHING to get power. He even wanted my key blade." Sora explained.

Kagome suddenly stood up. "I sense a shard!"

"Well then lets go!" Inuyasha jumped up and ran to the door. Just then they heard some screams.

"Goofy!" Donald and Sora yelled at the same time.

"Keade!" Miroku called.

They all ran outside and saw a man with silver hair, more silver than Inuyasha's. He had and evil. More powerful look on his face as well. Goofy and Keade were on the ground, 15 feet from him.

"That man! He has a shard! No. He has three!" Kagome yelled, her eyes widening. "Who is he?"

"That…is Sephiroth." Sora said. "And he looks ready for a fight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How's that for a chapter!? I forgot to say this in the first chapter, but I normally post an new chapter from 1 week - 1 month. If after, that means that my computer was down, or I was grounded. Sooooooooooo…….. Review please!


	3. Fight to the Death

Chapter 3

Fight to the Death

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own any characters in Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts……no madder how much I want to: (

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's chocolate brown eyes widened. "THAT'S Sephiroth?" she asked with shock and a tint of aw.

Sora nodded. "Sephiroth! What are you doing here?" Asked Sora demandingly, taking a threatening step towards him, his hands in fists.

"Oh, there you are." Sephiroth chuckled as if he didn't see Sora standing there from the start.

"Stay back Kagome. This is going to get messy!" Sora threw his right hand down and the key blade formed in his hand.

"My, my, my, such confidence." Sephiroth chuckled, folding his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded Sora.

"Sora! He has three shikon jewel shards! One in each arm and one in his sward! That can make him unbelievably strong!" Kagome gasped.

"Coward! Hiding behind those shards! Sora growled.

"Hey, I do what I can." Sephiroth said simply shrugging his shoulders. He uncrossed his arms. "Now all I need is that key blade!" He yelled, swiftly unsheathing his long, dark, black sward and sprinting towards Sora at full speed.

Sora brought up his sward above his head just in time for Sephiroth's blade to clash with Sora's. Sora pushed forward with all his might and jumped back as Sephiroth jumped high into the air as Sephiroth came down, blade in front of him, getting ready to fall upon Sora's head.

Sora stepped back again and countered with a furry of blows. After this Sora would be open, so Sephiroth took this chance to strike.

He came into the side of Sora and struck him in the rib cadge, making him fall to the ground holding his side.

"Sora!" Donald called. "Cure-"

"No Donald." Sora stood up, still holding his side. "I need to fight this on my own."

"So foolish." Sephiroth sighed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked, turning his ice blue eyes to him.

"Sephiroth closed his silver eyes and after a moment he opened them. "Prepare to die." He said in his usual low and cold voice.

Suddenly, hazy darkness, like black fog, surrounded Sora. Sora started to step back; looking for a way out. Slowly he had trouble breathing.

"Wha?" Sora gasped and fell to the ground, holding his throat.

"Now…DIE!" Sephiroth yelled. His sward fell thought the darkness, piercing Sora's heart.

The darkness disappeared, showing Sora lying face up on the cold hard ground. His eyes were glazed over, and crimson red blood stained his black and yellow clothes where Sephiroth's sward had penetrated him.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

Sephiroth casually strolled over to Sora and picked him up by the shirt. "Hm. Not totally dead. Let's change that."

Sephiroth threw Sora in the river. All Donald, Goofy, Kagome, Shippo, Keade, and Inuyasha could do was watch Sora's limp body float face down in the crystal clear river, slowly turning crimson as Sora bled into it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it is short and took a long time! I was grounded, and I still am grounded…I shouldn't even be on the computer…oh well, here I am! So, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

The next chapter will be longer, I promise! So please review!


	4. A Visit With Death

Kingdom Hearts…Anime style

Kingdom Hearts…Anime style?

Chapter 4

A visit with Death

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys! Sorry it took sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! But thanks for the Reviews too! I will continue the story even if I don't get Reviews, but one would be nice, just to let me know that SOMEONE is reading my story….

I don't own any characters that are in my story…the only thing I own is my Story Idea…Take that society…. XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

A visit with Death

"Why you-I'll-AAAAKKK!" Donald jumped up with rage, and summoned a fire ball as big as a watermelon, and threw it at Sephiroth. It hit him on his shoulder, but he brushed it off as if it were dust.

"Fool. Magic can not hurt me." He said coolly with a small amused chuckle.

"Oh yeah? Well_ I_ can!" Inuyasha yelled. He drew out Tetsuiga and held it in front of him. "WIND-"

"Hold on Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled at him. She turned to Sephiroth. "Hey you!" She pointed at him. Sephiroth looked down at her, not even bothering to move his head. "Where did you get those shards?" Kagome Demanded.

Sephiroth chuckled lightly. I got them from a weakling. I think he said his name was Naraku."

Inuyasha and Kagome gasped. "Naraku?"

"So you know him. Well I'm not surprised." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Wad'ya mean by _that_?" Inuyasha growled.

"I'm only saying that weaklings should know weaklings." He laughed.

"I'll slice you to pices to get those shards!" Inuyasha started to lift his sward.

Sephiroth held out his hand. "No need. These shards did nothing for me. You weaklings need these more than I do." He took out his jewel shards from his arms and sward and threw them down, so that Kagome could catch them.

"You mean you're just…_giving _these to us?" she asked, surprised.

"Yes. I couldn't use them. I didn't feel any stronger." He waved them off with an uncaring hand. "now if you will excuse me, I have a boy and a Keyblade to fetch." She turned and flew away, following the river to find Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wh-Where am I? Am I dead?" Sora's voice echoed through the dark place. With a grunt, he stood up, and as soon as he did, everything flashed and turned white. Sora shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness, but lowered his hands as he saw something in front of him. A huge black door.

He walked cautiously to the door, and felt the strange treelike pattern that was engraved on it's smooth surface. He pressed his ear to the door. He heard cackling and high-pitched giggling that sounded almost evil. He took a few steps back, and felt something behind him, like if someone was watching him. He spun around, getting ready to summon out his Key blade if he needed to.

There, in front of him now, were two figures. One was a boy with long sandy hair, and a skinny body. He was looking down, so Sora couldn't see his face. The other figure was a clear body, except for an arm and leg opposite of each other.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"The clear person let out a loud, creepy laugh and smiled widely. "I'm what you would call; The world, or the Universe, or God, or Truth, or one, or All." He laughed. Sora let out a soft growl and turned to the other boy.

"And You?"

The boy looked up. He had brilliant blue eyes that were full of sadness. "I'm Alphonse." He said after a moment.

Sora turned to 'The World'. "How did I get here? What is that door? How do I get out of here? A-Am I dead?" Sora burst out.

"Woh! Woh! Slow down! You're here because you are dead! Well close anyway, and That door is called the gate. Very few have seen it. And," his smile widened. "You can't get out of here." As he laughed the gate opened, and Millions of black hands reached out and grabbed Sora.

"Wh-What? Heartless?" He wondered out loud. As he struggled.

"What are those? No. These are called the Dead. And you will be joining them." 'The world smiled again as Sora was dragged into the Gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CLIFF HANGER!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry…So What will Happen? Is Sora REALLY Dead? You will have to read and find out! YAY!! haha! So please read and Review!


	5. Hello and Goodbye

Chapter 5

Hello and Goodbye

XXX

OMG I soooo forgot to post the next chapter! Sorry guys! School just sucked!!! UGH!! So here it is! I think you all know by now I don't own anyone! Soooo yeh…HERE YA GO!!!

XXX

Chapter 5

Hello and Goodbye

Sora slowly drifted down the river, face down and bleeding until he was caught on a sandbank A little girl, about 5 or 6 years old sang as she ran through the large field of flowers. She stopped when she saw something by the river. She made her way down and saw Sora.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Come quick!" She gasped, holding her Orange kimono out of the water. Her brown eyes watched as a tall man with long white heir and cold amber eyes made his way out of the forest gracefully and quietly. He was followed by a loud green toad.

"Rin! Don't bother Lord Sesshomaru with something you found in the water! Now get out of there before I drag you out!" It scolded. Rin stuck her tongue out at the Toad who huffed in annoyance.

"Rin, what did you find?" Asked Sesshomaru watching the young girl.

"A strange boy!" She pointed at him and tried to shake him. "Helloooo? Wake uuuup!"

"Leave him be, Rin. He's dead." Sesshomaru closed his eyes and started to walk away.

"Then save him with your sword!" Rin whined.

Sesshomaru was about to say something when Tetseiga pulsed._ 'Are you telling me to save him?'_ he wondered, looking at the fang. As The toad argued with Rin Sesshomaru walked past him.

"M-Me Lord?" It asked.

"Quiet Jaken. Let me concentrate." He hushed the Toad and pulled out his sword. His cold amber eyes closed as he focused. When He opened them again, all but he, the boy, and some demons were all that were seen. A thick dark fog swirled around them. Sesshomaru glared at the demons covering the boy in thick, rusted, and old chains. He lifted the sword with one hand and slashed the demons away all at once.

The fog cleared and Rin, along with Jaken, watched the boy. He suddenly took a deep breath and coughed. The color returned to his face as he tried to sit up and look around. His cobalt blue eyes finally rested on the strange group in front of him.

"He's awake!" Rin cheered.

"Wha?" The boy stood and winced as his stomach was hit with pain.

"What's your name?" Rin asked, running up to him.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. "S-Sora." He said.

"Hi! I'm Rin! and that's Sesshomaru, and that grouch is Jaken!" the little girl said.

"Hey!" Jaken squawked.

"What?" Sora asked looking down at the small toad.

"You should thank Lord Sesshomaru!"

"For what?"

"For saving your life!"

"What?"

"Rin. Jaken." Came a deep voice. Sora looked up and saw a tall man that must have been this Sesshomaru that they were talking about.

"Coming!" Rin sang and ran after Sesshomaru. "Bye Bye Sora!" She laughed and waved. Sora smiled slightly and waved back. Jaken ran after them.

"What a weird group of people." Sora said as they disappeared into the forest. A distant voice was heard then. It took a minute to understand what it was saying.

"Soraaaa! Sora where are you?"

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora was filled with happiness as he ran twards them. They looked surprised to see him as they ran at him too. Donald and Goofy tacked Sora and they all laughed.

"We thought you were dead!" Goofy said, tears starting to stream down his face.

"I Was! Well I think I was."

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Donald.

"Well some guy came I guess and brought me back to life."

"How?" Asked Donald.

"I don't really know, but he had a little girl and a toad thing with him."

"What did you say?" Came a voice. Inuyasha walked out, followed by everyone.

"Inuyasha!" Sora stood up and brushed himself off.

"Did you say that you were saved by a guy with a child and a toad?"

"Yes. Why?"

"…That is my half brother…" He answered, a slight snarl on his face.

"What?!" Sora's eyes widened as he looked back to the forest.

"Yeah."

"I didn't get that impression when he came." Sora said, looking at Inuyasha.

"Hey, guys? I don't mean to be a bother, but I think we should go before Sephiroth comes." Kagome said, holding Shippo in her arms.

"Good Idea." Sora nodded and then looked around. "But where to?"

"Hey Inuyasha…you don't think maybe…"

"It might work." He nodded.

"What?"

"Well there is a well around here called 'The bone eater's well' Remember where we first Met? Yeah, That's how I get home. It might work for you guys." She said.

"It's worth a try. Come on guys." Sora started running, Inuyasha beside him with Kagome and Donald on his back since Donald could run very fast. Soon a Well in the middle of a clearing came into view and they all slowed to a stop.

"Well this is it…" Sora said, looking at the well.

"If it doesn't work, just use the vines to climb back up." Kagome said, smileing.

"Right." Sora Nodded and climbed onto the well. "See ya guys! It was great meeting you."

"You too Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Kagome waved to them as well as Shippo who was still in her arms.

"Just go already! Gezz." Inuyasha huffed.

"Inuyasha! How Rude! SIT!" Inuyasha face planted into the grass.

"Wha-…I don't wanna know." Sora shook his head with a laugh and waved as he jumped into the well. _'I hope this works!'_ He thought as he closed his eyes.

XXX

Yay! Another Chapter finished! Again, sorry it took so long! Next World is Fullmetal Alchemist! Stay tuned!


End file.
